Les fins de fêtes
by Braccaganyx
Summary: Désolée d'avoir fait la folle, désolée d'avoir fait la fête. Comprenez-moi, je m'estimais jeune, et je ne me doutais pas que mon temps était définitivement révolu.


**Je ne savais pas sur quel personnage j'allais faire cet OS. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte d'une chose très fiable : Meiko se balade toujours avec une bouteille de saké. Et ce texte lui correspond.**

**Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est de moi, elle m'a été un peu inspirée (très très légèrement) de Cendrillon, du groupe Téléphone, et du fait que lorsque je suis sortie la dernière fois, les lumières de la ville étaient allumées !**

**Aussi, j'arrête pas de le mettre en ligne et de l'enlever. Cette fois-ci est la bonne, je le laisse.**

**Enfin, valà quoi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le bord du verre est sucré glacé, il me fait frissonner lorsque je pose mes lèvres dessus. Le goût doux du sucre me parvient aux papilles, me conforte, me prépare à l'amertume et du remontant de l'alcool que contient le verre.

L'odeur forte emplit mes narines, m'enivre alors que je n'ai même pas encore goûté à cet élixir.

Lorsqu'il coule dans ma gorge enfin, tout s'enflamme et se consume, ça me brûle subitement. Mon œsophage douloureux me réclame encore cette boisson défendue et dangereuse, que je me fais une joie de re-goûter par saccade, encore et encore.

Alors je me lève, mes pieds sont assaillis par la vive douleur due à mes talons qui mesurent quinze bons centimètres.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

L'alcool me donne une force inouïe, une vivacité fugace, un bien-être effroyable, qui me fait un peu peur. Je m'enrôle sur la piste de danse, me joignant aux centaines de personnes qui s'y trouvent, les lumières me font tourner la tête, et la musique bat mes tympans.

Je danse comme jamais.

Comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Je me donne, je décolle, et le décor tourbillonne.

Je suis en transe, je suis possédée, je me sens bien.

Je me mets à rêver que tout ceci ne se finisse jamais, que ça continue en une boucle infinie, comme une mélodie qui se répète sans se fatiguer, sans se terminer, pour l'éternité.

Je danse de plus belle, je virevolte, mes amis se joignent à moi. On bouge comme de beaux diables, le rythme dans la peau, de la techno jusqu'au slow.

Lorsqu'on sort de la salle, la nuit est si entamée, mais n'est pas encore terminée, oh que non.

Je fais des folies, je me brûle une cigarette, je la fume et la re-fume inlassablement. Mes amis en tirent tous une ou deux bouffées. Son goût envenime ma langue, je soupire de bien-être.

Et j'attends.

J'attends la parole décisive, qui continue ce doux rêve. Celle qui prononce d'un ton mielleux et sensuel le « Encore un dernier verre ? » auquel j'acquiesce le plus rapidement possible et avec la plus grande passion.

On s'enferme dans un bar où la musique crie ou gueule, beaucoup moins fort qu'en boîte néanmoins.

On s'assied sur les tabourets, on s'échange des joints, sous le regard placide du patron qui fait comme s'il ne voyait rien. C'est la règle.

Les tequilas ne se comptent plus sur les doigts, la tête tourne délicieusement, les rires inexpliqués surviennent et la bouche devient pâteuse, réclamant la boisson encore, encore, encore.

Quand on sort enfin de ce pub délabré et cosi, où la fumée nous embrumait, le ciel est déjà moins sombre. Je tremble, je ne sais pas si c'est le froid matinal ou si c'est le manque d'alcool qui m'accable, ou bien le surplus qui me remplit les veines.

J'ai la tête dans les vapes, elle est comme une pastèque, mes tempes palpitent et sont douloureuses. La migraine m'attrape et m'enserre sans pitié et les nausées apparaissent.

Comme pour me ramener à la réalité, je suppose. Comme pour me punir d'une vie trop fantasmée et insouciante.

Alors mes jambes deviennent semblables à du coton, elles se tordent et vacillent, s'écroulent sous mon poids et à cause du peu d'équilibre qu'il me reste.

Mon front se heurte au macadam glacé et dur, et je ne sais pas si mes compagnons de soirée m'ont vue. Ils sont si loin devant moi, ils titubent, se tenant les un aux autres. Je n'ai plus de voix, soit parce que j'ai trop crié, soit parce que la fatigue m'a rattrapée.

Je ne suis plus si jeune après tout. Et ils sont loin devant moi.

Je décide de fermer les yeux, par contre, je ne saurais jamais si j'ai perdu connaissance ou si je me suis juste endormie.

Quand je me réveille, les lumières dansantes m'aveuglent. Ce ne sont pas les spots au rythme endiablé des boîtes de nuit, juste ceux de l'ambulance qui m'emmène.

J'ai l'esprit dans le gaz, j'ai mal à la tête, et un peu partout aussi.

Mon état semble s'être stabilisé, les ambulanciers ne s'occupent plus trop de moi. Je les entend, malgré la cacophonie des moteurs.

« -Les gens passent leurs soirées à se saouler, et après ils s'étonnent qu'ils commettent des accidents de voiture.

-Tu m'étonnes, fit l'autre en me pointant du doigt, d'ailleurs, n'était-elle pas victime de l'accident ?

-Non, elle était couchée à dix mètres de la zone où les quatre-cinq jeunes se sont faits renverser. Le conducteur était bourré, et les jeunes aussi, par la même occasion.

-Quelle affaire. »

Je n'en comprends pas plus, je ne perçois rien d'autre à part la rumeur de l'ambulance qui s'infiltre et explose mes tympans, et encore, elle semble si lointaine. Je n'entends qu'un bruit aigu vague.

Sûrement parce que je perds connaissance une nouvelle fois.

Sûrement parce que je suis triste.

Sûrement parce c'est la fin des fêtes.

Pour moi.


End file.
